


At Peace

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Teen Wolf Smut Collection [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Creampie, Established Sterek - Freeform, Human Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Stiles Stilinski, cum kink, light ball worshipping, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Stiles spies Derek looking adorably soft and can’t help but go to him.





	At Peace

Stiles had to carefully set his water glass onto the kitchen counter when he finally turned towards the living room where Derek was lounging on the sofa. Derek looked undeniably soft in the light black sweatpants that were clinging low to his hips and his fingers were tucked up under the rather long sleeved red Henley. He was holding onto a mug of tea and slowly sipping from it, looking happy and at peace. Stiles just wanted to plaster himself to his boyfriend and kiss him all over by this point. 

Stiles slowly walked around so he was standing in front of Derek, plucking the mug from his hands causing those eyebrows of Derek’s to rise up in confusion. Stiles set the mug down before leaning down to slot their lips together in a kiss. Derek hummed into the kiss, one large hand coming up to cup the side of Stiles' face as the two kissed softly. 

“What was that for?” Derek asked when Stiles finally broke their kiss only for the human to slip to his knees between the Alpha’s knees. Hands smoothing up and down Derek’s strong thighs as he tipped his head up to look at his Alpha. 

“You just look so beautiful right now, so soft and at peace. I couldn’t help it.” Stiles admitted as he nuzzled his cheek against the wolf’s thigh. 

“Mm, if you say so.” Derek didn’t seem to agree but he also didn’t argue. 

“Can I?” Stiles asked as he began to mouth down the obvious line of the wolf’s growing erection through the thin sweatpants. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Derek cleared his throat and lifted his hips to aid Stiles in taking them off. Stiles beamed as he slipped the fabric off of the wolf’s strong, corded thighs, letting his fat cock become exposed fully to their sight. Derek’s cheeks turned a light pink at the open adoration on Stiles' face as he looked over Derek’s whole body but love only appeared fully when their eyes locked. 

Stiles winked playfully as he ducked his head down and dragged his tongue up the length of the Alpha’s cock. Derek moaned at the wet touch on his length and Stiles at the taste of Derek on his tongue. Stiles sucked the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth, slowly taking inch by inch deeper into his mouth until he was gagging on it. Derek was whining as he watched his boyfriend’s head between his thighs, cheeks hollow and a bit of drool already forming at the corners of his mouth as he swallowed around the older man’s length. 

Derek curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirtsleeves as he tried to keep still, knowing that Stiles was in control at this very moment and he was more than willing to let Stiles suck him off at his own speed. Stiles pulled his head back, allowing the now fully hard and saliva glistening length to pop free from between his swelling lips. 

“I love the taste of you Alpha,” Stiles crooned as he licked down the underside of Derek’s cock before mouthing at the Alpha’s large, full balls making sure to make sure both of them were lavished with his mouth’s attention while his fingers kept running up and down Derek’s thighs. Derek moaned and let his head tilt back against the couch and let out a mewl when Stiles dry index finger slipped between his ass cheeks and rubbed at his hole almost teasingly. Stiles dragged his lips down the side of Derek’s now leaking cock before peering up at Derek with full-blown lust on his face as he kept rubbing at Derek’s hole. 

“You’re wet back here Alpha, were you bored without me today?” Stiles purred as he sank his dry index finger into the Alpha’s lube slick and already loose hole earning a soft exhale from Derek. 

“A bit, I wanted to surprise you is all.” Derek hummed as he relaxed around the probing finger, he had planned on spreading himself wide to Stiles that night on their bed but this works as well. 

“So thoughtful of you Alpha,” Stiles smiled as he leaned up, sinking a second finger into Derek just as the human kissed the Alpha. Derek moaned at the musky and slightly bitter taste of himself on Stiles lips and tongue all while those talented fingered stroked his inner walls in just the right places. 

“I’m going to be able to slide right into you Alpha, you’re going to feel so divine around me.” Stiles breathed when their kiss broke, looking down at Derek with flushed cheeks and his own hard-on pressing against the Alpha’s own hard length. 

“Stiles,” Derek whined as he felt his cock throb to answer the new wave of arousal that shot through his whole body. 

“How do you want to give yourself to me Alpha?” Stiles asked he rubbed his thumb over the werewolf’s hipbone, obviously caring about what Derek wanted and that made Derek fall a bit more in love with this human. Derek shifted and swallowed a whine when Stiles’ slender fingers fell from his hole. Derek moved until his knees were on the edge of the couch and parted wide. He was holding onto the back of the couch and he could feel the hem of his shirt just brush the skin right above the curve of his ass. 

“This is perfect Alpha, such a good choice. Now, do you want me to get a condom?” Stiles asked as he squeezed Derek’s ass cheeks and parted them slightly, just enough to sneak a peek of the Alpha’s slick hole.

“No, I want to feel you come inside of me.” Derek shook his head and shuddered lightly when he heard Stiles moan and uncap a bottle of lube they had stashed in the living room. 

“You’re going to kill me with talk like that Derek,” Stiles whined playfully as he coated his own erection with the lube, making sure there was plenty on his own heated skin. Derek blushed somehow Stiles using his actual name instead of Alpha got to him more than it should. 

“Ready?” Stiles asked breathlessly as he pressed the head of his cock against Derek’s hole, one hand on the base of his cock and the other one holding onto one of Derek’s ass cheeks holding it out to the side to access his hole easier. 

“Yes,” Derek let out a pleased moan, head falling back against his shoulders as Stiles pushed into him. It was a smooth, familiar glide and it felt like home to the Alpha. 

Stiles tucked his face into the crook of Derek’s neck as he moaned helplessly to the sensations of Derek’s body swallowing him up. Once he was fully sheathed inside of the older man, he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s torso, fingers pressing against the soft fabric of the shirt. Derek dug his fingers into the couch as he panted, feeling his eyes changing between their normal hazel and Alpha red as he focused on the every twitch and pulse that Stiles’ cock was giving from its place buried deep inside of him. 

“I love you so damn much Derek,” Stiles murmured against the older man’s throat, knowing Derek could hear his every word and his steady heart. 

“I love you too Stiles,” Derek could feel the tips of his ears burning but it was pleasant like it always was whenever the two exchanged their words of love. 

“Gonna move now okay?” Stiles warned as he trailed his hands down Derek’s front and then around to cup the Alpha’s hips, rubbing against the jutting hipbones again. 

“Go ahead,” Derek let his eyes flutter shut as Stiles slowly pulled his cock out of Derek before just as slowly pushing back in, making sure to hit every sensitive spot inside of the Alpha’s body. Derek was so hard he was sure he could pound nails with his erection at this point but he didn’t want to come yet, he wanted to come with Stiles or with Stiles release dripping from him, either one. 

Stiles bowed his head and pressed his forehead to the middle of Derek’s back as he forced himself to keep breathing as his body shook under the heated pleasure that came from sliding in and out of his werewolf lover. It was slow and sensual and Stiles never wanted it to end, he felt totally enveloped by Derek and listening to the Alpha’s little hitches of breath and soft moans of pleasure Stiles was lost in their own little world. 

Stiles somehow managed to lift his head up and Derek seemed to understand and turned his head to the side. Their lips met in a sloppy, messy kiss but it was still one of passion and love even as they rocked together in sync on the couch. 

“Derek, Alpha, gonna come,” Stiles warned out, unable to hold back any longer. Derek pressed a line of kisses down Stiles jawline as he groaned out his understanding and clenched down around Stiles cock. Stiles let out a cry as he dug his nails into Derek’s hips as he pushed himself deeper into his lover and his vision went spotted for a moment or two as his orgasm washed over him. 

Derek keened when he felt Stiles’ empty his release into him, his cock twitching in reply and Stiles’ panting filled the room as the human’s spent cock slipped out of Derek. Derek dropped his head down onto the couch as his hole clenched and unclenched on reflex. He could feel Stiles hot cum slip out of his hole and run down his thighs lewdly.

“God look at you, so full of my cum. Such a good Alpha for me.” Stiles praised as he used two of his fingers to scoop up some of his release from Derek’s skin. Derek’s eyes closed and he moaned when Stiles pushed his cum coated fingers into Derek’s mouth. Stiles taste was mind-numbing and when Stiles’ wrapped his free hand around his length; it only took a few pumps of Stiles hand for Derek to let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came. 

Stiles stroked him through his orgasm lovingly while planting kisses over every inch of skin that he could reach. 

“I love you,” Stiles said reverently.

“I love you too but we should shower,” Derek pecked Stiles cheek loving being this close to Stiles but getting dry cum off of skin was a literal pain so a shower it is.

“You got it sourwolf,” Stiles said cheerfully, laughing when Derek growled and swept him up into his arms before heading towards the bathroom with Stiles still laughing and his arms locked around Derek’s neck and soon their lips locked together.


End file.
